The Complicated Autumn
by chya's riot
Summary: When Hanamichi still in the spine rehabilitation. Crazy things start to happen around. First, it's Hanamichi, than Mitsui, after that Yohei! What about Haruko, the most lovable girl around? She still hoping on Rukawa, doesn't she? Or maybe..
1. Chapter 1: IT NOT LIKE WHAT YOU SEE

_This is my first fanfic.. I kinda nervous but.. Hope you guys like it! I write it without knowing the ending too (Yes, I'm still confused about the ending. Suggestion, please?). It placed before Hanamichi returns to Shohoku (Sorry all Hanamichi's fans, but I gonna mention him, anyway, me like Hanamichi too!!). Yeah, don't forget to leave review too!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU SEE**

The Shohoku basketball team is practicing as usual—hard work without mercy! Now, they even double it up, remembering the winter tournament is almost here.

Akagi Haruko as the assistant manager of the Shohoku basketball team, checked the entire gym for the last time before she leave—since she is the one who responsible to lock the gym's door. Of course she doesn't mind to do this job! If that mean could spend much time with Rukawa! (_Like in the original series, Rukawa always stay behind to do more practice._)

Haruko close her eyes and imagine all of Rukawa's basketball action, how flawless is his way of playing, even though it sad to know all in Rukawa's mind is BASKETBALL. "Ugh, Rukawa-kun… I wish you know how much I like you."

"You like that heartless boy?!"

Haruko turning and see a boy with a naughty smile standing in the gym's door. Oh no!

"Mitsui-san!!"

"Hahahaha, I can't believe this. I come back to do shooting practice and ending up know some dirty little secret!"

"Ugh…"

"Come to think of it, maybe that's the reason you willing to locked the gym! What if Hanamichi know about this?" His smile is becoming wide.

"Mitsui-san… I, ugh…" Haruko's face is turning all red. '_Great job Haruko! You are such a big talker for a girl who won't win Rukawa's heart!_ _I'm so dumb!!'_

Haruko's eyes are all watered. She felt so embarrassed. Mitsui seems to realize it and approach her.

"Hey, why do you crying?! Chill out! It's fine to fall in love with that Rukawa. Since, you're not the only one! Almost all the girls here like him also, you know!"

"I know, but… I… just…" Haruko can't stop her tears and even cry louder. Mitsui really shocked…

'_Wow, does girl is really this complicated? I mean is not a big deal to me.'_

Mitsui just stare at Haruko's crying face. Clueless what to do. The only girl in his life is his mother! Wait, her mother is not a girl a women! His last girlfriend dumped him in two days because of his insensitive personality—he forgets the girl name!

"Oy, what are you two doing here?" A recognizeable voice come from the gym's door. Yes, the voice came from the heartless boy that been adored by Haruko since when back when—Rukawa Kaede!

"Ru…Rukawa! What are you doing here?!" Mitsui asks panicly.

"Take my towel that I left here." Rukawa look are over the place to search for his towel. "Kuso, I lost it…"

"Towel? Ng, do you mean this one?" Haruko take out a towel from her bag. "Sorry, I wanna give it tomorrow… I don't think you will search for it."

Rukawa take that towel and left the gym immediately.

"Oy!! Rukawa!! You…" Mitsui stop to think for the right word. "You won't tell what you see to anyone, right?"

"Don't worry. I don't like to bother COUPLE." Then, Rukawa turn his back and continue his way to home.

Haruko and Mitsui look at each other. _'COUPLE?! We're not!!'_

"RUKAWAAAA!! IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU SEE!!" Mitsui scream loudly to catch up Rukawa's ear.

This night has been so complicated night for the ex-MVP and the new assistant manager.

* * *

_So, how do you like it? Chapter 2 coming right away!_


	2. Chapter 2: WEAR A PANTS, SENPAI!

_I added chapter 2 right away after I added chapter 1. Sorry, about the short story!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 :WEAR A PANTS, SENPAI!**

Rukawa, Ryota, and Mitsui are changing their school uniform into their basketball practice clothes. Mitsui doesn't really concentrate on changing, he more concentrate on the black haired boy in the corner. After taking his uniform off, Mitsui just stare at Rukawa.

"Hey, Mitsui-san!! Hellooow? Anybody's there?" Ryota wave his hand in front of Mitsui's face. When he returns to the 'real world' he saw Ryota's weird face.

"Mitsui-san, I know you are desperate to find a girlfriend, but…" Ryota hold his tongue. "…Found Rukawa as a love object? Are you really that desperate?" Ryota continue.

"Nani?! Hey, I'm not a gay or something like that you know!"

Ryota eyes blinked. "Then, why don't you have any girl in your life?"

"I already have one!! Her name is Ha…" He stopped.

'_Why the hell are I'm gonna saying Haruko?! This is weird…' _

"Ergh, let's go the practice court now or we gonna be late!" Ryota rushed to the door. "Hey, man of fire! If you wanna melt the ice prince's heart. Better hurry! He's already waiting! HAHAHAHAHA."

"Kuso!! How dare you to talk that way to your senpai!!" He chases the trouble makers into the basketball gym.

* * *

"Mi… Mitsui-senpai. What are you doing?" The other team member really shock to see how their senior acts. Mitsui is a bit confused. But later on, he realized what happen. His legs and upper body feel cold. Yes, he has been chasing Ryota in a BOXER.

Ayako and Haruko is more shock than those freshmen.

"Mitsui-senpai!! Where's your manor?! You're half NAKED in front of everybody!!" Ayako encourage herself to scold the Shohoku basketball team's senior. Mitsui take a peek on Haruko and find his almost-dream-girl is holding her laugh. In time like this, Mitsui still think Haruko's cute but the fact he's half naked is far from cute.

"Rukawa, you're so lucky. Mitsui-san even willing to did that for you!" Ryota praise the super rookie beside him.

"What do you means, senpai?"

Mitsui get back safely to the changing room (Nobody see him half naked in the hallway. That's safe!)

"Kuso, that shorty! He made me look ugly in front of Haruko! They gonna pay later!"

'_Wait! How come today I always concern about Haruko? It's weird… She is nothing but a younger sister of my teammates and assistant manager. That's right!'_

* * *

_Maybe, you'll probably think this gonna end up with Mitsui and Haruko pairing. But, as I mentioned earlier, I even don't know how it end!! So, just keep guessing..._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: RUMOR HAS IT

_Phew, I finally made it to chapter 3. Oh yeah, I forget to mention it earlier.. **Slam Dunk is owned by Takehiko Inoue** (Even, my lovely Mitchy! He also belong to Takehiko-san!) and **Rumor Has It is definitely a film by Warner Bros and directed by Rob Reiner**! I don't own those two films!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: RUMOR HAS IT**

"Do you hear the latest gossip?"

"No, what is it?"

"You know Akagi from class 1?"

"Yeah, I know her! What's up with her?"

"She's dating Mitsui-senpai from grade 3!"

"Out of the world!! They're going out now? They never seen close before!"

"That's also confused me, but some people say see them, walked home together after the basketball team practice yesterday!"

"That's shame. I think Mitsui-senpai is kinda cute. Ugh, he's not single anymore now."

"Well, that's still rumor. What about you ask the girl herself? There she comes!"

Both of the freshmen girl shut their mouth, cause the object of their gossip has come. Haruko is on her way to go home. Just a few meters behind her, there's Mitsui. Seem to realize there's her senpai behind, Haruko slowed her walk to chat with Mitsui. That made the two girls from the cooking club even more sure about the rumor.

"Oh, so the rumor is true. You better give up."

"Oh, well.. I don't really that in to him, anyway."

That's just the cooking club gossip. What about the baseball team? The boys don't give up in gossip too. Especially, after they just saw 'The Rumor Couple' just pass by.

"Hey, that's Akagi-san and his boyfriend, Mitsui-senpai."

"Huh, so they're really going together?"

"Dunno, though it just a rumor. But we get evidence here. The rumor can't possibly go wrong."

"Poor, Youji! He has been put his eyes on Akagi-san since the first day of school!"

"Youji don't stand a chance against Mitsui-senpai! Akagi's world is just around basketball. She just accepted as the assistant manager of the basketball team, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, whatever. Go back concentrate on the game! We also have our own winter tournament, you know!!"

"Haiii!!"

Those gossipers just don't really know the truth. 'The Rumor Couple' don't talk anything special, they just talk about their power forward, Sakuragi Hanamichi—who almost recovered his back ache and almost ready for the winter tournament one month again.

"So, senpai, I planning to visit Sakuragi-kun with Yohei-kun and others this weekend. Do you want to join us?"

"Hmm, maybe I will join you guys. I kinda miss that redhead clown!"

"He would be really happy to be visited by you!"

"Do you think so?" Both of them laugh.

In other hand, the rumor has also reached Hanamichi's gundan ears. When they all in their favorite restaurant—Danny's, they discuss about it...

"They're really together now?" ask Takamiya.

"It seems so. Poor Hanamichi," say Noma.

"Whatever it is. Don't let Hanamichi know this rumor! You get that?" Yohei said that not just without reason. If Hanamichi has broken heart again and the reason is one of the basketball team member. That's not possible for Shohoku's team collapsed!

Meanwhile they eat and discuss at Danny's. A girl pass by and entered Danny's.

"Minna!" Haruko walk toward Hanaimchi's gundan. "Mitsui-senpai said he want to join us to visit Sakuragi-kun. It's that okay?"

Hanamichi's gundan look really shock. Oh, ow. This is the sign of the bad storm!

Takamiya look really frightened. "I can hear the dark clouds is start to come over here..."

"No, you idiot! It's your stomach again!"

"What?! Again?! Don't you think is enough to eat two plates of spaghetti?!"

* * *

_Hehehehe, the last scene is made by an accident called my sister! Thanks for your advice, sis! Anyway, chapter 4 maybe gonna be updated late, coz only chapter 1till chapter 3, that I made first! Anyway, please leave review coz I want to know what you think about my fanfics!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: HEADING TO KOBE

_In this chapter, I make the story in the script way and all of the thoughts here are Mitsui's... Anyway, happy reading and don't forget to leave reviews, please..._

_Legends :_

(Words)** _The thing that the character does_**

(Number) _**It's a notes, read the ends for explanation!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: HEADING TO KOBE**

**SETTING**: Kanagawa Station

Today, Haruko, Mitsui, and Hanamichi's gundan are heading to Kobe; there is where Hanamichi stays for his back rehabilitation **(1)**. Kobe is a bit far, but if they left earlier, they will get there before afternoon.

Haruko : "Yohei-kun, where is Takamiya-kun?"

Yohei : "Oh, he said that he will buy some snacks for us."

Haruko : "I hope he will hurry back. The train will arrive soon."

Noma : "Don't worry, if he isn't showing up when the train arrive, we can just leave him."

Haruko : (Shocked) "Are?"

Speaker:_'The train will arrive in a moment. Please stand before the yellow line for your safety.'_

Ohkusu: "Aaaargh, the train is arriving! Where's that fat pig?!"

Noma : "Oh no, that's the train!"

From a distance, there's a man running toward them with many boxes in his hand. No, it's a fat man running toward them with many bentos. No, it's TAKAMIYA!

Yohei : "Run, Nozomi, run!

Takamiya: "Guys!! Help me!!"

Mitsui : "Ergh, the train's door is opening!"

The Gundan: "TAKAMIYAAAAAA!!"

Takamiya: "I'M COMIIIIIING!! ARRRRGH!!"

* * *

**SETTING**: Inside the train, right in front of the door

Takamiya: "Phew, save, at last!"

Ohkusu: "Yeah, happy for you. Now, can you get up?!

Noma : "Yeah, I think if you sit on us any longer. We will follow Hanamichi.."

Yohei : "Agree…."

Takamiya: "Oh, sorry guys!" (Get up from stack of the others gundan) "Haruko, thanks for holding my snacks!"

Haruko : "It's okay. Here." (Giving the eight bentos to the owner)

Mitsui : "Hey you, fat boy. You eat all of these?"

Takamiya: "Of course not! This is for you, for Haruko-chan, and for you all!" (Giving the bento to each person)

Haruko : "Demo… It's still left two. Who gonna eat it?"

Takamiya: "It will be me, of course!"

The Gundan: "Shah, hopeless as usual…"

Mitsui : "Now, let's go to our seat. You don't want to stand in our way to Kobe, right?!" (Walk to their seats, followed by the other)

* * *

**SETTING**: Still inside the train, sitting, and already in the train for a few hours.

Ohkusu: "He got rejected for the first-time is when he's still in sixth grade! And the records continue to fifty! I can't forget how his first time is!"

Noma : "Yeah, he was so afraid back then, till after he got rejected, he wet his pants!"

Mitsui : "Oh my God! I can't believe that redhead!! I mean, wet his pants after rejection?! Hilarious!! Hahahahaha!!" (All of the boys, ended up laughing their old buddy)

Takamiya: "Okay, okay, enough of the insane history, now let's eat our bento!"

All : "ITADAKIMASU!"

Mitsui : (Finished, close the bento, and get up) "I wanna go to the toilet."

Haruko : "Senpai, you better don't go so long, cause the train is about to arrive."

Mitsui : "Yeah, okay, my little kouhai **(2)**." As Mitsui left, the gundan start to get worried again. Are Haruko and Mitsui really dating? Well, they're going to a hospital, if Hanamichi get mad in a hospital…

Noma : "Ng, Haruko-chan? We wonder if…"

Takamiya: "Are you dating with Mitchy?!"

Haruko : "HUH?!"

Yohei : "No, we mean… Are you like him or feel the other feeling more than 'senpai and kouhai' relationship…"

Haruko : "Of course not! He just like a brother to me! You guys must be mistaken by the rumor!" By the time Haruko finish her word, Mitsui just come back from the toilet, he hear almost all of Haruko's words. Suddenly, he feels disappointed and sad feeling inside.

'_Nothing. I'm nothing then a brother, yeah… Brother…'_

On the rest of the trip, Mitsui do nothing and just folds hand, stare the scenery, but think of something else.

Speaker: _'Kobe station. We are arriving in Kobe station.'_

Haruko : "Senpai! Hayaku (hurry)! We already arrive!"

Mitsui : "Un."

He gets up from his seat without any passion and with an empty feeling, he walks.

'_What's this feeling? It's so frustrating…'_

* * *

_**NOTES :**_

**(1)** _Kobe is a city in Hyogo prefecture. Well, because the manga doesn't show which place does Hanamichi stays for his back rehabilitation, I choose Kobe, cause the city is far from Kanagawa and the nearest to the sea. Just like what described in the manga!_

**(2) **_I don't know how to put it, but as long as I know, Kouhai mean 'Junior'--in the way __Senpai mean 'Senior' in school!_


	5. Chapter 5: SAKURAGI! GANBATTE!

_ALL RIGHT! CHAPTER 5, FINALLY!! I'm so glad, I can continue my fanfics! And I really want to thanks for all of them that support me and giving me all of the reviews! I hope you all still enjoy my fanfics, like the first time... Anyway, happy reading and don't forget to leave review!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: SAKURAGI-KUN! GABBATTE!**

He's starring the same ocean scenery in his bed. In his hand, he held a basketball but unlike other people that maybe dribbles or shoots that ball—he just held it tied. He miss it so much, the sound of the panting ball, the sound of the crowds that cheers for him, the teammates that always supporting him… _'Yeah, of course with no kitsune! He's just a dummy that envy my genius skill!'_

And on top of that all, he misses Haruko Akagi, the girl of his dream since the first day he wears high school uniform. He's no other than Hanamichi Sakuragi.

"Damn it! When can I play basketball again?! Dammit!!" Hanamichi throw the ball he been held.

"Now, now… If you wanna play basket again, just stay in the bed and be a good boy, will you?" Yohei catch the ball and give a smile to his old buddy.

Hanamichi really touched, this is the first time his gundan visit him. "Guys… You all here? Just for me?"

"Not just us! We also bring the surprise!" Takamiya open the door…

"Ha..HARUKO-CHAN!!"

"How are you doing, Sakuragi-kun?"

"Haruko-chan… You also concern about me?"

"Of course! I'll always count the days before you come back! Shohoku is waiting for you!"

"R… Really?"

"Un!"

"Not really, Shohoku will be just fine with me around." A man appears behind Haruko.

"Mitchy…" Hanamichi give cynically eyes to his senpai who standing before the door.

"Hey, what with that cynic look?! I come faraway from Kanagawa and that's all you give to me?!"

"Hufh, do whatever you want!"

"What?! Do you wanna pick a fight?!"

"Stop it, 'kay? We don't wanna make a mess in the hospital. And the most important, we don't want Sakuragi-kun hurts again, do we?" Haruko calm the two hot headed teammates.

"Huh! You lucky that we're in the hospital," said Mitsui arrogantly.

"Hmph!" Hanamichi fold his arm. "But, thanks for coming anyway!"

Mitsui smiled, "He..he..he, with pleasure."

"Ano… Sakuragi-kun, when will you recover?" ask Haruko.

"That's right, the winter tournament is a month to go!" Mitsui justifies Haruko.

"HAH! So you really need me, don't ya?!" Hanamichi big-head-attitude starts to airs everywhere.

"No, I'm not! Well, it's just… Shohoku won't go this far without you… So…"

"Heh, I take that as YOU-NEED-ME!"

Mitsui turn his face around, "Akh, put it the way you like it. But, for your information, I'M NOT!"

"Fufufu, Mitsui-senpai you're so guessable." Haruko holds her laugh. Suddenly, Mitsui's face turning into red.

"Oh yeah, back to the question, when will you recover?" Yohei ask Haruko's question again.

"Hehehehehe…"

"Huh? Don't just laugh, tell us, Hanamichi!" Takamiya get all curious.

"You'll never guess!"

"What do you mean by that?!" All of them start to embittered.

"I will be at Shohoku, NEXT WEEK!!"

"Next week?! Are you serious, Hanamichi?!"

"I'm serious to death! The doctor said, I recover really fast and I definitely gonna be at Shohoku, next week."

"Finally! Three month without you, Shohoku feels like hell!" The words spill from Mitsui's mouth and seems to ruin his arrogant image.

"So after all, you miss Hanamichi as much as we do, don't you?"

"Yeah, who cares, it's really true that I miss this redhead clown!"

**(Suddenly, the doors open)**

An old nurse show up, "Please, be quiet! This is a hospital, not some kind of mall or something like that!"

"Un! Gomenasai! We'll leave in a moment," said Haruko politely.

"Ugh, you guys gonna leaving soon?" ask Hanamichi with disappointed feeling.

"Yeah, if we don't leave now, it'll be dark when we arrive at Kanagawa." Yohei explain. "And you shouldn't be worry; you'll join us next week, won't you?"

"You're right, but…"

"Take this as a lesson, next time if you pick a rehabilitation center, choose the closest to Kanagawa!"

"MITCHY!!"

"So this is it, we're leaving, Hanamichi!"

"Take care!"

"See you next week at Shohoku!" All of them (except for Hanamichi of course!), turn their back and leave the room. But one look at back again, and that's Haruko.

"Sakuragi-kun!"

"Yes, Haruko-chan?" She approaches him and gives him a kiss in the cheek.

"Ganbatte!"

* * *

_Hahahahaha... An unexpected end, isn't it? It's all up to you how to put that kiss from Haruko... But, I don't really want to say much about that, cause it's not the end! Chapter 6 will be uploaded before I leave for vacation... REVIEW please! _


	6. Chapter 6: A NOTE BY YOHEI MITO

_Hey you all! I'm back and a little bit disappointed to know there's no one reviewing chapter 5! :(_

_This chapter, I use Yohei's POV but a little bit of OC POV. Hope you won't be bothered with this very long chapter, I choose Yohei as the central of this chapter because I think he's the unknown hero! He deserve a reward too! But don't worry, the next chapter POV will be back to normal._

_Well enjoy and I will definitely appreciate review... Oh yeah, I improve my grammar a bit, please leave a comment about that too..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: A NOTE BY YOHEI MITO**

I'm Yohei Mito. What you see is what you get, that probably describe me the best. But lately, lies surround me. I'm not being me and that's because my best friend in the whole world—Hanamichi Sakuragi, and guess what? I don't mind to be that way.

Maybe all of you wonder: What is Hanamichi doing until he made me faking around? Hufh, it's too complicated but the actuall reason is Haruko! (Hahahahaha, now you all must be wondered again: Why is Haruko's name is mentioned?)

It's a murder, murder of my damn heart. No, maybe I'm the true killer but acted as the victim. I'm in love with Haruko Akagi but I want to blame Hanamichi for in love with her before me. I can't make move on her, because my best friend is so in love with her. Typical problem, huh? Yeah, but no one can make a right choice for this problem. The choice is very difficult. You can be the backstabbing bitch who make move on your BFF's crush or let go of your love and wish for a happy ending for both of them.

I choose the second option, is the best option, I think. Some say: "When you sacrifice something for the one you loved, you will get better retain." I wish that's true. I really do.

"Yohei!! Let's skip class today! That damn Asano-sensei is starting to annoy me with his non-stop lecture!" Takamiya's face appears in the window.

"Yeah, c'mon! Since Hanaimichi left, we rarely skip class again!" Ohkusu persuaded me more.

"Well, okay!" I decide to skip class with them. So, this is to be continued, isn't it? Bye!

* * *

I'm in the book store now, standing with a comic book in my hand. If everybody studying for the mid term, I think I will just go with the let-it-flow-the-way-it-is, I won't get red mark anyway, incase you don't know, I'm pretty smart for a guy who isn't studying.

"Excuse me; can you help me, please?" A girl's voice disturbs me from reading. Oh what the hell? This comic isn't so great anyway.

"Umm, yeah. What can I do for you?" I turn my face around and… I found out how cute she is!! Okay, with brownish black hair and eyes. And those red lips, who can resist it?? _Yohei, calm down will you? Act cool…_

"I… I'm looking for Mark Haddon's novel, but I seem to forget the title. So… I'm searching for it, but I can't found it…. I… I…" She speak in a very low and shy tone, I nearly can't hear her! But, one thing for sure, I already know why she can't found that novel, this is the COMICS SECTION!

"Hmm, you'd better ask the store keeper, he might know. I'll help you ask." I don't know what's got in to me, but I really want to help her; maybe because she's pretty?

"Is this the novel you're looking for, Miss?" The store keeper hand her a pretty small novel with orange cover.

"Yes, this is the novel! Thank you so much." Her eyes are shinning, she seems so happy. "Ah ano… I really want to thank you for helping me, shall I treat you a drink?" She smiles again, but this time to me.

"Ugh, this is nothing! Don't bother yourself! I'm just helping!" _Yeah Yohei, great lies!_

"N…No! I won't be bothered. Please, I really want to thank you."

"Well, okay."

* * *

"You know, I think this is too much." We arrived at a café, not just 'café' but the luxurious one! I never get in there!

"I think it's nice, now let's get in." She walks before me, make me can't insist anymore. Inside there, the door is opened by a waitress with a tuxedo. He walked us to a two seated table beside the window.

"May I take your order, Miss?" One of the waitresses asks her.

"I want a cup of Darjeeling tea, please." She looks at me. "What about you?"

"I… I think I order the same." This is making me nervous! I don't wear anything fancy, but a public school uniform. Unlike her! Wait, she's wearing a uniform too, but her uniform is so elegant, I think she is from an expensive private school! GOD, WHAT SHOULD I DO??

"Umm, come to think about it, we haven't introduced appropriately, have we?" She's opening a conversation. "I'm Shimizu Yukari, what's your?"

"I'm Yohei Mito."

"Oh, Yohei-kun, where do you go to school?"

"Shohoku high, I'm a freshman. How about you? Oh, wait… You must be going to a private school, am I right?"

"Hai… I'm from Seirin junior high school; I'm a senior, though."

_Seirin? So my guess is right! Seirin is a very expensive private school! Cool…_

"If you're a senior, where will you go for high school?"

She smiles, "I will go to Shohoku! So you'll be my senpai, I guess."

"Huh?! Why would you go there? Shohoku it's a public school and it got nothing compare to Seirin, Seirin have a high school too, haven't them?"

"You're so naïve, Yohei-kun." She stops for a while to drink her tea. "I want to feel a new school experience, if I go to Seirin again, I will have the same circumstances and it will be definitely boring!"

I've been wrong to think this girl is shy and fragile, she's so different. Maybe she's the rebel of her own circumstances, like me in my own circumstances. Wow, we have in common then.

She looked at her watch, "Oh my god! I'm really sorry Yohei-kun! I'm forgetting that I have a piano lesson this afternoon! I'm really sorry, but don't worry I will pay the bill." She called the waiter and pays the bill, "Okay, see you later then." She bows and leaves the café immediately, leaving me alone.

* * *

"Mistress, you look really happy today. What happened?" An old man who drives a limousine, asks the girl who seats behind him.

"Oh, Albert! You'll never guess!" That girl looks very excited. "You already know about the guy name Yohei Mito that I've told you, right?"

"Yes, what's wrong with him?" The old man gets curious.

"I… I meet him this afternoon and we're talking and you know what. He's so nice, exactly like what I imagine! I can't believe I can talk with him!"

The old man chuckled, "Well, you're so brave, mistress. I have to give you a standing applause."

"It's just so weird; I'm in love with a guy who I meet in a street fight. But he didn't do that for his own pleasure, but to help a bullied student. Can you believe that Albert?" The girl keep praising Yohei, with no doubt we can say this girl is Shimizu Yukari from earlier.

* * *

I walk to this dark pathway as usual; this dark pathway is the way to my house. I can still feel my heart is beating so hard, she left her phone number in the café! I really want to text her but what should I write? Should I make move on her? She's from the uptown world and I'm just a downtown boy…

_Thx 4 the tea… I hope we can meet again!_

_To: Yukari_

Oh my god, I put all my life to write that message. Let's hope she'll replay…

_You're welcome! If you want to meet me again, why don't we meet at the café near the station? I hear the place is great! :)_

_From: Yukari_

Meet again?! Am I dreaming? This is too good to be true! Okay, I must definitely look my best; my school uniform should be ironed! I walk to the balcony and look at the sky tonight. Does my wish grant this fast? I don't know what happened but I know one thing for sure.

"_**When you sacrifice something for the one you loved, you will get better retain."**_

A note by Yohei Mito ends.


	7. Chapter 7: YESTERDAY NEXT WEEK IS TODAY

_All right! Chapter 7! I won't say anything till you read it all, but one thing for sure: **Happy reading** and **don't forget to review my work! **And I want to say thanks to **grizzly me**, who gives me a wake up call about this fanfic. You're right, and I've already decide who's the guy that will end up with Haruko..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: YESTERDAY NEXT WEEK IS TODAY**

He wakes up as usual. Though, it's been awhile since he wakes up this way. Yesterday, when he wakes up, the ocean, the nurses, the doctors are his scenery. Today… Well, you already get the image, don't you?

"Tensai Basket Man, Hanamichi Sakuragi is arrived!" He mumbles to himself in front of the mirror. He notices there is something really different…

"Hmm, I like my hair style this way, its better and more cool in this tensai!" He smiled once again. He decide to left his old bun hair style and goes with the new one, his bald hair is already grows and make him looks better. But one thing for sure, he won't get rid of his red flaming hair color!

He walks to the other side of his room; there is a photo of a girl that he sticks on the wall.

'Haruko-chan… I won't forget your warm kiss…' He smirks and rubs his cheek.

* * *

"Are you ready for the school, son?" Mr. Sakuragi greets his one and only son.

"Of course! You act like I'm in a pre school!" Hanamichi takes his sit in the table. "Fried rice, my favorite!"

"I make that especially for you." Mr. Sakuragi joins his son; sits on the table.

"Oh yeah, Dad, aren't you suppose to be at work now?"

"I had night shift today and don't you think it's been awhile since we've had this proper breakfast?" Mr. Sakuragi turns his head around to see a framed photograph. "…Since your Mom dies."

"Mom…" Hanamichi glances at that photo too, a photo of a young woman with short hair in black brown color, that's Sakuragi Reiko's photo; Hanamichi's deceased mom. "I'm finished, thank you for the food!"

"Wow, you eat really fast; you'll head to school immediately?"

"Guess so…" Hanamichi gets up from his seat and wears his shoes. "Itte kimasu!"

"Itte rashai." As Mr. Sakuragi replied his one and only son…

* * *

"Guys, do you notice today's the day Hanamichi come back?" asks Takamiya, when the gundan assembling in the school's garden.

"Um, yeah… Do you think he'll be at school today?" Noma's question makes the gundan more worry about their buddy.

Suddenly a tall man appears behind them, "Do somebody are missing me here?"

The other gundan stay in shock. While Yohei smiles and says, "Welcome home, you freak boy!"

* * *

"Hanamichi's already back?!" Ayako gets super excited when know the happy news.

"Mitsui, please say that you're not kidding us!" Ryota still can't believe the news.

"For God's sake, I'm not kidding!"

"Oh, that mean my practice is going to be irrupted by that fool again." Rukawa is as calmly (and mean!) as usual.

"Rukawa! Can you stop being so rude and happy for him too? Gosh, I thought that both of you had already stop fighting since the IH game!" said Ayako to the cold hearted boy.

"That's right, kitsune! You just envy this tensai!"

"What the…? Sakuragi Hanamichi?!"

"I'm home! Why don't you guys give me a decent welcome party?" Hanamichi smiles.

* * *

_A bit boring, huh? Yeah, this is just the bridge I make to go to the more interesting part, coz for me, Slam Dunk is completed with Hanamichi around... Review please! :_D


	8. Chapter 8: IT'S NOT YOU, IT'S ME

I decide to continue this story :)

As I told (way) before, I really like this story and I want to continue it... Soooo,reviews please!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: IT'S NOT YOU, IT'S ME**

"Team, listen up!" Ryota as the team captain, gather the team in the court to give a few words. "The winter tournament is just around the corner. In seven days, we will play against many teams. Fortunately, we already have Hanamichi back-…"

"HAH! Of course you're all happy! All teams that have tensai like me are guaranteed to have a one hundred percent winning!" As usual, Hanamichi cocky attitude bring some nerve to the team starters. So also as usual, Rukawa responds:

"Do aho."

"What? Why you, kitsune! You should be happy that I'm here to make your job easier!"

"I'm actually enjoying the time when you're not around."

"I know you en-…"

"Shut up you two! Can you guys make up for a while?!" Mitsui—who first intend to separate both of the two rivals—end up in the quarrel as well.

"Nobody tell the tensai what to do!"

"Oh yeah? So what are you gonna do?"

"SHUT UP YOU THREE!" Ryota—using his power as the captain—tries to stop this childish quarrel "WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, DAMN IT! And I'm tired of bending like this!" The three troublemaker shocked and amazed by Ryota… angriness? "Okay! To make it short, we have one and only aim! Winning the winter tournament! SHOHOKU…!"

"FIGHT!"

This is just those days where there are the quarrels and the amazing players of the Shohoku. Hanamichi bounce back easily. Rukawa plays even more magnificent. Mitsui already train to keep his stamina until the game ends. Ryota is as fast as anyone remembers. And the new starters that fill Takenori's position—Shiozaki, complete his homework perfectly as he learns to be more efficient player. The Shohoku seems ready, but so does the other teams. Like Ryonan, who just strengthen their power under Sendoh's lead. Or Shoyo, who already learn from their mistakes and ready to give revenge. Or the strongest team, Kainan. Everybody already know about how dangerous is Shohoku and only the fool that let them selves trapped in the same bait.

There's always sky above sky. Who will rule Kanagawa High School Basketball Competition this time?

* * *

It was 8 P.M. and the court should already clean and clear unless Rukawa practice. But tonight he passed and weirdly, there's Hanamichi and Mitsui.

"Hanamichi! Do you want to know how to do double leg through like the one Rukawa used in IH games against Toyotama?" Those sentences steal Hanamichi's attention right away.

"You can do it?"

"I must admit, it isn't as good as Rukawa, but…" In a seconds, Mitsui already in front of Hanamichi and perform the double leg through, passed Hanamichi and shoot. "I'm pretty good at it."

Hanamichi looks amazed and no lie, he really wants to learn it.

Mitsui spin the ball in his fore finger. "I'm actually wanna teach you how to do three-points, but since you just recovered. It might not be a very good idea."

"What?! But I'm fully recovered!"

"No you are not. I've been in your position, even if you already out of hospital, it takes time for your body to really stay on top. So now, just watch, learns, and don't hit me with a ball if you got pissed."

After an hour of 'intercourse' with the double leg through, Mitsui ends it.

"Okay, if you really want to learn this technique, meet me at the gym tomorrow before school."

"Kay… Ng, oy… Mitchy?"

"What?"

"Why do you do this? I mean teaching stuff like this…"

Mitsui sighs, "Takenori asked me to."

"Huh?"

"Yep, he wants you to learn as many as possible technique." Mitsui smiled. "He got a big faith one you!"

"Seriously? That Gori?"

"Believe me. That's pretty cool, y' know? He has that much faith on one person and that person is you."

Hanamichi looks like blushing for a moment, "Well, I just wanna say thanks much to you and to Gori. Send my grateful to him!"

"No way, say that yourself! What am I? A messenger?"

"The thing is… I can't."

"Why not?"

Hanamichi turns his back, "If I say something like that, I can't call him 'Gori' anymore because I owe him that much!"

"Huh, weirdo! Anyway, you better go straight home, so I can give you more of the devilish course again!" That's the last words that come from Mitsui before he rushes out the gym. _'My mom will kill me for sure!' _

In his way home, he meets a girl in the gate. Luckily (or not), that girl is Haruko. He can feel his cheeks are burning and his heart beats faster.

"Ha-Haruko, what're you doing so late?"

She giggles, "Right back at you! You were teaching Hanamichi a new technique, weren't you?"

"Yeah, sort of… But seriously, what're you doing here?"

"Well, when I already arrive in the station I realize that my lunch box is missing, so I went back to school to retrieve it and… Check out the gym-.."

He can feel his heart beats even faster but instead of happiness; it's filled with sorrow, "You were looking for Rukawa, eh?" He forces himself to smile and talks casually.

Her face turns red maybe as red as his, "Um… Yeah… But never mind, I'm going home now… See you tomorrow, senpai!" She nearly runs when she left the school, like avoiding the 'You-like-Rukawa' conversation.

"Haruko!"

She stops but doesn't turn her body around.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Mitsui approaches her and taps her shoulder to make her turn around, but when she does… There this fragile girl who breaks down in front of him—like the first time when he knew that she fell in love with his heartless teammate… When he first _fell want to protect her and be with her_. To see that crying face again is the thing that Mitsui's hate the most, but if that night never happened, if he never saw her cried… He won't even bother to shout her name.

His natural instinct tells him to hugs her and comfort her while his common sense tells him to still aware there's still possibilities that Hanamichi will see that and get very mad; so he decides to take her to the park.

* * *

"Are you okay?" He offers Haruko his handkerchief.

"Yes, I am okay now. Thank you for accompany me, senpai." She smiles at him and rushes to leave the park.

"Okay, you've give my parents a good reason to kill me after I go home. Bother to tell this dead man what the hell is going wrong?"

"Eh… I'm sorry, senpai, but…"

"Sorry is the last thing that will work tonight."

"I don't think you'll understand…"

"Try me."

She sighs, "As you guess, this is about Rukawa." His heart aching every time she said Rukawa's name. But he is holding back. "I… I won't get a chance of him. Not even a bit…" Her eyes travel away. "No matter how much I love him, no matter how long I've been in love with him… I still don't stand a chance."

"Why? I mean, how do you know you don't have a chance?"

"I… confessed my feeling…" He stands still for a moment—understanding what's 'confessed' mean.

"And?"

"And he just walked away."

"… He just… walked away… like that?"

Haruko eyes look watery again, "Yeah… And it's pretty obvious what he means by that…"

"And you just okay with it? You won't say anything?"

"What do you expect, senpai? It's my fault and it will be always my fault… I'm too selfish to hold my self back, I can't help it… And he has…" Her voice gets huskier as waters fall from her eyes. "… He has the right to said no, I'm the one who don't realize my position at all, hoping that there's a chance is so stupid… But I… I can't…" She covers her face with her hands and looks completely vulnerable.

"No… I believe you do nothing wrong." He pulls at her face so they're face to face now. "There's nothing and I mean nothing wrong with be truth to yourself."

"But…"

"No, listen. What you do isn't wrong at all but the fact that he walked away like that is his problem. And in my point of view, that's wrong. Even a jerk like me, know that he's wrong. And it's not to comfort you."

"Senpai…"

"Haruko, it's not wrong to tell the truth to yourself… Right?"

"Yes, you're right…"

"So now, we will go home. Before my parents and Takenori work together to kill me."

She giggles, "Okay, let's go home and you will walk me home?"

"And I will walk you home." He huddles Haruko, "Shall we?"

She smiles at him, but this time, more honest.

* * *

"So we are okay?"

"What do you mean? Of course we're okay."

"Huh. Just so you know the one in the park isn't Mitsui Hisashi—that one is a fairy god mother disguised as him."

"Haha. Okay, is this Mitsui—my senior at school?"

"Yes, this one it is Mitsui." He looks at the time in his handphone. "Wow, this is so late. You _are_ giving my parents a very good reason to kill."

"So… This is a good night?"

"Seem so, good night."

"Good night." They turn away. But he stops.

"Haruko?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. No matter how much you love Rukawa, no matter how long you've been in love with him. I can't help my self."


	9. Chapter 9: THESE TWO GUYS PART 1

**CHAPTER 9: THESE TWO GUYS (PART 1)**

(Mitsui)

He keeps staring at the reflection of himself.

'Fool!' that's the only word that keep echoing at his head. When he washed his face, that word will disappear but only to return. It was last night, the night that he blamed for this terrible bad day. The only first time he hoped that somebody will invent time machine.

"I love you. No matter how much you love Rukawa, no matter how long you've been in love with him. I can't help myself."

She stared at him, long enough to make him realize how crazy he was.

"G-Good night, senpai." She rushed to her house. Leaving him all alone and messed up. In autumn, Mitsui Hisashi at his seventeen. Finally, confessed for the first time and wished that he vanished from earth.

(Rukawa)

"Rukawa-kuuun!"

"Good luck at the winter tournament!"

"I'll support you!"

"You're the hottest!"

Those phrases are the most commons (and favorites) ones from the all of Rukawa's fans. Classmates or seniors, they're all falling for him.

'Stupid, girls… Can you be quiet for a while?' He walks casually even though his fans are following him everywhere. That'll be the first time he wished they'll be quite for a while. He usually wished they'll be quiet—_forever_. But he already gives up on that wish. Those wish goes for every annoying girl that like him. Except one.

"Rukawa-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked politely. It actually surprised him since she rarely talks to him. But since she's the manager, he thought that she'll be talking about the club or something like that.

"…I like you since seventh grade, Rukawa-kun!"

It was so suddenly that he hasn't even got a chance to blink or yawn. His whole body is freezing for a moment. When he finally snaps back to the 'real' world, he founds this girl with brown hair staring at me with these hopes in her eyes. This girl is that exception. The one that he thought won't 'betray' him and confessed like other girls.

In autumn, Rukawa Kaede at his fifteen. Run away from something for the first time.

(Mitsui)

"Ah… I don't feel really good; I wanna go sleeping in the roof… Say something to sensei, okay Kawamura-kun?"

"B-b-but, Mitsui-san! You've skip too many classes! Aren't you worried about your grades?" The clumsy Kawamura tries to talks back this time. He doesn't want to be scolded again by the homeroom teacher for not keeping eyes in his troublesome classmate.

"Ne, Kawamura-kun." Mitsui approaches him slowly and smirks. "I know some cute girls in Himura all girls' school, you can have one if you keep quiet…"

Bull's eye! Kawamura torn between good grades and cute girls. He gulps and turns his back, "M-make sure you don't skip Math class. Your grade is very low on that subject!"

"That'll be the last thing you'll be worried about, Ka-wa-mu-ra-kun!"

He walks to the roof while mumbling and thinking sometimes shakes his head too. He's kinda nervous about meeting her again. But, of course he can't skip the club too. The national tournament is two days to go… _'It's decided! I will act casually!'_

He opens the roof door.

* * *

He looks at the sky, it's so blue because the weather has been so good lately, despite of the cold. He notices the door is opening. And what do you know? It his senpai, which is also his rival at club.

"H-hey, Rukawa! What are you doing here? This is senior area!"

"Why are you doing here too, senpai? Aren't you supposed to be studying? Low grades students aren't allowed to join any kind of club activities."

"Huh, speak to your self!" Mitsui's anxiety grows bigger and bigger. The fact that Rukawa is here, make him remember about Haruko even more. Both of them stayed in silence for a while. Driven insane by his own mind, Mitsui tries to make up some unimportant topics…

"Where do you go whenever the practice is finished? Err, I mean the club and your practice finished."

"Nowhere, just go straight home, sleeping."

"No way! You must have some girlfriend, maybe one or two to play with…"

"Nope, I don't have any."

"What?! But those annoying girls are always there for you! You can just close your eyes and pick one!"

"But basketball is everything to me. It's better than dating any girl around… It's my life…and love."

Mitsui sighs again and lies beside his junior, "Yeah, I know… Basketball is also everything to me. But…" He chuckles, "lately something disturbing comes and I barely have the time to practice basketball at my own anymore."

"Well, your life seems to be more interesting than mine. Sometimes I just found my life plain and boring. But then realize, there's nothing much to do about it…"

"So you just leave it that way? God, it's killing to be you—literally."

"Maybe you're right. I'm not like others. I don't smoke. I don't flirt with chicks. I don't go to karaoke and stuffs."

"Really? Man, you definitely gotta do that. Or you'll regret it, seriously!"

"Yeah right. I never regret stuffs, past is past for me." Rukawa gets up. "Oh yeah, if you're going to smoke—tell me. I'm going to leave immediately."

"What're you saying? You hate smokers? Eh, I don't smoke either."

"I thought you're in a gang or some thing like that back in the days."

"That's not a reason to smoke. Even though, all of my buddies smoke… Maybe because deep inside, I always hope there'll be the time when I can return to basketball."

"So what know? Is this the part where I should be touched and cry?"

"Huh, cry at yourself, bitch. I f I were you, I could be the most famous player plus womanizer in the country!"

They stop chit chatting, they only gaze at the blue sky.

* * *

'_They're forming in straight line they're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds the blitzkrieg bop  
They're piling in the back seat they're generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat the blitzkrieg bop…' _Mitsui hums, as he about to go to the next line… _'Hey ho…'_

'_Hey ho, let's go shoot'em in the back now they want I don't know_

_ They're all reved up and ready to go…' _Rukawa continues the song that Mitsui just hummed. Mitsui stared at him.

"I thought you said you're different from others?"

"My big brother is a big fan of punk."

"That won't make you know Ramones's first single, they're classic… Don't tell me you're fans too."

"Not really. My heart is for Sex Pistols."

"Sid Vicious is a God."

"Totally. I have the replica of his padlock, original from UK."

"Damn you! I always looked for it! It's too expensive in here!"

"You can have it. My big brother works in UK; I can have another one next time he's back in town."

"Seriously?! Man, you're too generous!"

"Yep, just come to my house after the practice finished. I'll show you my collections!"

"Collections?! Whoa, that's cool!" Rukawa chuckles and somehow that's make Mitsui realize he never sees him does that.

Maybe this rivalry can be friendship indeed…or not?

**A.N.:** Sorry for the long waiting, the school is killing me. Since I'm in ninth grade, I must study hard to get into top high school (Wish me luck at this too)! And incase you're wondering, I'm going to inform you that this chapter will be divided in two parts. So keep reading and don't forget to leave reviews, okay?


End file.
